A DARK LIGHT
by iiN THe ENd
Summary: jude changes after tommy leaves. she so different. gmajor sends her on a vacation where she meets a new friend, a hott neighbor, and a very different tommy quincy.
1. foreward

Hey guys im going to try this again so comments would be nice, and ill defiantly read any fanfictions that people recommend to me so have fun and I hope u enjoy reading it 3

NOTES :

NO PAIRS.

TAKES PLACE 2 MONTHS AFTER TOMMY LEAVES.

SADIE WILL MAKE AN ENTRANCE IN LATER CHAPTERS AS SO WILL THE REST OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS.

POV POINT OF VIEW

HAVE FUN && I HOPE YOOH LIEK IT 3

PSHH : BTW FEEL FREE TO MAKE ANY COMMENTS CEPT BOUT MY PERSONAL EFFECTS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IE: MY LITTLE NOTES OR BLOGRINGS 345


	2. ridicoulus games

NO ONES POV. 3

"did you ever call it love? Or where we just growing up?''

Jude slid the black headphones off and in one gentle quick movement pulled herself off the stool that she had remained seated on for the last 4 and a half hours.

she looked up at the reassuring face behind the glass. She still hoped one day she would look up and find Tommy's blue eyes watching her every move, but she found no such thing. She waited silently for kwests nod of approval and soon enough she received it. He moved his mouth to the microphone

" good Jude, where finally getting somewhere, now go take a break"

JUDES POV. 3

"finally?" is that all he can say? Its been 2 horrible months and I finally finish one song and all I get is that? What's his deal? He should be congratulating me. He knows how much Tommy means to me. He knows how much he hurt me. & that's all he can say?

On second thought its been two long months and all I have is one song recorded. If Tommy was here I'd have three recorded and thousands of little verses written down on random objects like napkins and receipts.

Whoa I never realized how much I needed him

I guess you don't really know what you've got until it s gone. Cheezy I know but in this case that little phrase is like my own autobiography.

NO ONES POV. 3

Jude bit her lip and thanked him as she moved towards the door. She gently gripped the handle until she had a sudden urge to turn around. she saw kwest staring at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking about how much she had changed since Tommy left. She had become much more mature and yet she had lost her little charm of innocence and she had lost the happy-energetic Jude that she once was.

KWESTS POV. 3

woa she's gone through so much

at least she hasn't lost her voice.

Or her passion for music. She really as raw talent.

Amazing she just seems so hurt and so sad

I hate seeing her like this

there's nothing I can do though.

Can i?

NO ONES POV. 3

She walked out of studio three towards the kitchen area. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and wastefully plopped herself amongst the pillows and blankets that lay resting on the couch. She picked up a pillow and started turning it. She sat there in a daze for a good twenty minuets when spied came by and started to make himself comfertable.

"hows it going red? I mean blondie?" he said with a smirk, because he knew he had gotten under her skin.

"I think you and the rest of the whole world know the answer to that Vincent" she chuckled and looked spied up and down, as to be checking him out. She had gotten used to this game they played. The merciless teasing and play flirting was there thing, and Jude didn't mind it one bit. It kept her grounded and kept her mind of Tommy for the time being which she had to say was quite hard to do lately.

"If im not mistaken Harrison, the guy is supposed to check out the girl" he said reenacting her previous movement.

" aww wheres the fun in that?" She said while she gently place her hand on his knee. " can the girl make the first move?" she said while starting to slowly move her hand up and down his leg.

"You kill me Harrison" spied said with a quick movement and within seconds she quickly found herself sitting on top of him straddling him.

"This is kinky" she said trying unsuccessfully to hold in her laughter.

Both Jude and speid laughed as he picked her up and flipped he around so she laid on the couch with her head on his lap.

" you sure are a piece of work Harrison"

Jude sighed heavily.

- 3 - 3- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -

personAL NOTES :

I HOPE YOOH Guys LIEK IT

3 PLEASE COMMENT

ILL POST MORE IF YOU GUYS LIEK IT

&& I THINK I MIGHT JUS PUT UP ONE OR TWO LITTLE HINT OF WUTS HAPPENING NEXT

SO BE HAPPY. READ IT. COMMENT IT. LOVE IT.

BY THE WAY IM ALSO GONNA CREATE A LIST OF LOVERS 3 ND HATERS /3 THESE ARE THE PEOPLE I GIVE GRATITUDE & HATE-A-TUDE TO. I WILL GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO CERTIAN PEOPLE ASLO LATER

OKAE THANKS FER YER TIME 3


End file.
